The Raths
by princessnoah0
Summary: People don't know how lucky they are, until they have it. This is my Story about Jared's family and how we have some trouble with, loss, the new friends, enemies and even lies happen in his life. Jared turns into a Rath.


**The Raths from the host**

**By Noah Knight**

There has always been, Melanie, Jamie as a family, then added to that, is Wanda, Ian and Kyle and then they're Jeb, he took us all in, he even let Melanie live when she was no longer Mel. Ow….. Every time I say the most beautiful girl's name it gets my heart pumping again.

This is my Story, about my family and how we have some trouble with, loss, the new friends, enemies and even lies happen in my life.

I'd been following, Melanie for a while; I haven't seen any human for a while. So one night I followed her for eight hours as she ran into a house, it was big and there was no one home. She went through the back door, I followed her, and I thought to myself, 'how should I meet her? How about I put my hand out and say, 'hi they're I'm Jared and I know you,' no, no, no. its needs to be a good entry.

I walked in the house, before I knew it I had a knife around her neck, ready to chock her, it went fast. I kissed her, then she head butted me in the head and started to run, I followed her. I tackled her to the ground. We got talking. We went south with her little brother to an abandon house, it's a good place to hide. We spent a year, they're, we had to move fast when we saw the seekers coming, and we ran, into the desert. We saw Mel's uncle, he had a hiding place for us, and we meet a lot of Humans. We went on our first raid, it was Mel, Jamie and some others and I. we were staying in a hotel, I was on with the others as Mel and Jamie stayed back, Mel got taken by the seekers. I had to take Jamie back to Jeb and tell him about Mel.

He was shocked; he never let Jamie anywhere out of the cave. He found Mel in the desert as a host, we all couldn't believe it. Wanda was her name, she was nothing like Mel, and she helped us with getting food supplies and helped us get the host out of the aliens.

Mel was back in my arms as Wanda gave herself up, I would never have let Mel out of my sight again.

It has been a year since Melanie transformed back into herself again, everyone around us are still trying to find her, she keeps getting lost, I help her through proses again, to make sure she's safe and in my hands. I just can't believe she's back, now she's got a surprise

We were sleeping in bed, I knew I had to get outside for some fresh air, my arms are wrapped around Mel's stomach as I cuddle with her every night, I tried not to wake her, by getting my hand from under her, she was still asleep, then I moved really slowly to lift my hand, I got up from the bed and tiptoed over to the cupboard to get a shirt on, she was awake, she just stared at me, when I was putting my pants on, I looked back and saw her looking at me, I say, "go back to sleep," I kissed her on the lips, then went down to her stomach, to our baby and I kissed her stomach, "I'll be back soon, I just need to get some air."

Mel's eyes are closed but say, "I love you."

I give her another kiss and say, "you two." I walk out the door and out of the cave. I get in a van and drive to a store, to get Mel some stuff for our baby, I walked in the sore with sunglasses on, no one looked at me, I graved some milk and suddenly someone graved me from behind. I couldn't get free and then a needle went into my upper arm, I felt a bite drowsy and then dropped to the ground and then I blacked out.

I woke three days later, by having a nightmare about the seekers taking Mel and Jarred and my baby. I open my eyes I was tired to a bed a seeker came in, with a glass of liquid with a straw hanging out of it, I could hardly see the lady walking in, she put the straw in my mouth and I drank it.

The next day I woke, feeling good, the Rath came in to check on me, I got up off the bed and started to walk around the room.

A Rath is an alien like a seeker or a host, we annihilate all female a not good humans and do not like the Hosts at all, and they look like a host. They wear black suits, red tie, and black top and black shoes. They normally find male humans alone, then get all memories from them and use it to annihilate any humans or hosts.

Melanie was sleeping, when Jamie, Ian, Kyle, Wanda and Jeb came in with a pink cake, it has eighteen candles light, she woke up and earned her back on the wall near her bed, Jamie sat next to her, she looked so happy, but inside upset about Jarred, they sang the birthday song, she blew out the candles. Before she could cut the cake, she ran off to the bathroom, to vomit. She came back and sat on the bed where she sat before.

Everyone in the cave thinks she's sick except Ian.

Jeb says, "happy birthday my lovely niece. I hope you like it?" he handed her a present wrapped in pink wrapping paper.

She opened it, it was a shirt she wanted, and she was bigger than usual. "Thanks." She looks around and doesn't see Jarred, "his still not back?"

"I'm so sorry Mel, but no one's seen him, in three days," says Kyle.

"What happen, you're always supposed to go out in pairs if you're taking the van," says Jeb, "well we have to give the birthday girl some space." They all left except Ian.

She lyed back down on the bed, "how are you…. Really?"

"I'm….. Not fine."

He sits on the bed next to Mel's legs, "you miss him?"

"so bad and he just took off." She graved his hand.

Wanda came back to see if she wanted something, but she walked in to the two of her best friends holding hands and staring at each other, she walks away.

"I still tied I'm going back to sleep."

He puts a teddy on the bed and says, "happy birthday." He then walks out.

Jamie came in he snuggled into Melanie and hugged her, "he's going to be fine, I know it."

Mel fell asleep.

I was walking more, I even ran around the block five times not even sweeting. I walked back to my house, I shared with five other guys at the clinic, I lay on the bed watch TV with two other guys, and they both have beers in their hands drinking them. They're a knock at the door and one of three that was in the kitchen went to get the door. He says, "Aiden, it's for you."

I walk over to the man, he hands me a uniform, and it's a black suit with a red tie. He then walks out.

I turn to the two guys on the coach and walk past them to go to my room, to get changed into my uniform.

"_Mel…. Melanie wake up," Jamie tries to wake Melanie up, "Mel wake up," _

_She opens both eyes and sees Jamie in her face happy as ever, she gets up and gets a jumper over her PJ's, "what's up Jamie," she then realises, "is Jarred back?"_

_He turns and says, "no, but you get packed were going somewhere, so pick your favourite cloths and start pack, I'll meet you out side in the van." He runs off outside to the parking lot. _

_Ian comes in; too help her get up, she's so sad, "any luck?"_

_He shakes, he gets her back from her cupboard, a present falls down from up high, and it's a big_

_Birthday present, Ian picks it up from the ground and hands it to Mel; she reads the piece of paper, 'to my gorgeous girl happy birthday love always Jared... She then opens it, it's a teddy bear and her favourite chocolate and a camera, it has a slip of paper on it, 'take picks of yourself as we go away as a family' they'd also an Album of her favourite song on it and then a bored game, she started to cry. _

_Ian packed most of her cloths, and then got the two teddy bears and the camera; he left the album and the chocolate, "are you ready to go?"_

_She wiped all of the tires from her eyes and checks, she graved her brush and off they went to the parking lot, Ian carried all of Mel's stuff and held her hand. They got to the car; he placed the bag on the ground near the boot and helped Mel in the front passenger seat. He also did up her seat belt for her._

_Jamie got in behind her._

_Wanda had pulled Ian behind the car and said, "Is she okay?"_

"_She just found Jared's present, she'd heart broken." He kisses her on the lips and get in the driver's seat, Wanda closes the boot and hops in the back middle. Kyle jumps in the back, next to Wanda_

_Jeb came to see them all go. They drove away; Mel slept the whole way with the sunglasses on. Half way their it was midday and they were all hungry so Wanda went in and got drinks and burgers for everyone. Mel still slept through the car stoping. She woke up when they were at her old place, she was shocked, she couldn't go in, she just kept in the car, looking at the old house that her father shot himself, the day that they lost their home and now back she thought she couldn't stay in that house._

_Jamie and Wanda said, "Happy birthday."_

_Melanie just got out of the car and went past the house down the bridge and jumped in the water, she tries to sink herself. Everyone else watched her, Ian ran past them and says, "She's trying to kill herself," he dives of the waif and gets her head up on the top of the water. She just starts to cry as Ian pulls her into land. Jamie meets them on the shore he wraps his arms around him and says, "Please don't do that ever again."_

_Melanie just stars out to the ocean._

_They got her inside and onto a bed, I was her old bed, the rooms pink, it has pictures of her family together, Mum, dad, Jamie and then her, they all look happy. Then theirs books and stuff she had before they came. _

_Ian watched her, while the others got everything out of the car. She played there for days, only getting up to go to the toilet or morning sickness._

The guys were headed out the next day to find any humans living in the area and kill them, they were out in Mexico and they walked along the mountains until I saw a sparkle in the air, I moved fast with my five roommates, we are quick on foot and make no sound at all. Mick falls through the hole in the mountain and starts to shot everyone around him a lot of screams happen, I jump down and land on my feet.

Some guy was in the corner scared and holding ladies face. He saw me and yelled out, "Jarred, help please." I just ran up and twisted his head so fast that a crack noise was fast. All of the humans were killed, we decided to walk around around, to find anything use full. I walked into this one room; it had a picture of this girl on the wall.

A flash back came to me, 'a girl had kissed me on the lips' I shook my head and it was gone, I took the picture off the wall and saw an album, I touched it and the song came to me, then I graved the chocolate, I put the chocolate back and then looked at the picture again, I turned it and saw some writing on it, 'Mel Strider I LOVE YOU love always Jarred.' I took the photo and put it in my pocket of my pants. I lay on the bed.

"_We have to take her home," Ian says to Wanda as they eat alone._

_She took a spoonful to her mouth full of choc bits. She crunches hard on the choc, "fine then take her home, and I'll come."_

"_No, it will just be us two; you mind Jamie and especially Kyle… I just need some time to myself for a while," he got up from the table and walked into Mel's room, he looked too her bed and she wasn't there. He turned back to Wanda confused and said, "Where is she?"_

"_She'd in the car, asleep," Jamie said when coming in the house for some water, "she hates it here, she wants Jarred."_

_Ian runs to the car, opens the front driver's door and gets in, he lifts Mel's head from the seat and he sits, and then rests it on his lap. He combs her hair off her face._

_She wakes from her dream, "Jarred?"_

"_No Mel it's me, were going home, I'll come back for the others later."_

"_No I want Jamie with me and Wanda."_

"_Okay then were going back home." He waves to Jamie whose spying at them, he sees them and gets Wanda and Kyle. Ian get Mel out of the car and puts her down in the back in the back, he then hopes out and turns to the others, "were all going home, now, so go and get_ all your stuff, because were going home." They run back to the house too get their stuff and came out with bags.

Kyle got in the driving seat, Wanda sat next to him in the front, and Ian sat in the middle, next to Mel and Jamie. Mel slept the whole way on Ian's shoulder; Wanda looked back at them more than four times.

They got to the cave, they were all awake, even Mel. Ian says, "hangs on, and was the guard?" he climbed over Jamie and got out of the car. He says, "Stay here, something's wrong." He walks in the cave.

He walks past everyone's room, the gardens, and the kitchen even Doc's place, nobody was seen. He walked past his room and saw a man in his room near his bed, sucking a lollypop, looking at his art on the wall, "get out!"

The man turns and see's Ian, "ow come on Ian, cheer up buddy."

"Don't call me buddy, Mike, what do you want?"

"Well nothing, much, I just wanted to see my little human Bro." Mikes a Rath like Jarred, they move fast they look like host but different, the Hosts are nice people, the Raths kill humans, the host and the Raths have never been friends always enemies.

"So what happen to you, you turn so good, or not, killed anyone lately?"

"I don't need this, now or ever again."

"Why don't you join us?" Mike says.

"Let me see, you killed my girlfriend and ow yeah nearly me." He starts to walk away, when he sees Melanie come out from the bathroom.

"Ow how nice he brought a human to kill!"

Mel walks to Ian says, "Where is everyone, all I see is these guys."

Jarred, walks out from her room. Mel is so happy, she says, "Jarred!"

Aiden looks up at the girl he has never seen before, he hears the name, 'Jarred' he has a flash back, 'he runs to the girl he just stared at, they were kissing,' I shook my head. Then stars at her with my normal eyes, trying to think who she is, 'do I know her or does she know me like a stalker,' I thought to herself, 'why is she so happy, I'm going to kill her soon?'

Ian says to Mel Graving her arms to hold her back, "that's not Jarred. He looks like him but that's not him."

She pushed me to the side not even listening to Ian, she runs up to Jarred and into his arms. He pushes her back to the wall and starts to choke her; she could hardly breathe as Jarred was pushing.

Ian yells from the end of the corridor, "Stop it."

He doesn't stop it, so Ian graves a gun off the table and points it at Mike, the leader, and he yells again, "stop or he gets shot; she's pregnant, with your baby." He points to Jarred.

I realises her from the wall, she collapse to the ground and crawls up the wall to get to her feet, she turn to her and slaps him over the face, he falls back, "that for the hit," he get up and she hits him again, "and that ones for trying to kill me." She walks away from him.

She walks over to Ian who still has a gun point at Mike head. He says to the guys, "so what did you do?"

I say from the ground, "Melanie." I then fall unconscious.

Mike stands and says, "Ian, you have an option, it's you're pretty little pregnant girlfriend or him," he pointed at me, when two of my house mates lifted me up off the ground and one craved my head and the other my legs.

Mel stepped out, "I will stay only if you change him back," she say, with tires running down her face.

Some guys came through the corridor with Wanda, Kyle and Jamie. Ian said, "What was this? You said….. I will…. I'll come, don't harm my friends, please, Mike."

He waves his hand up in the air for his mates to grave Melanie and take her to a cell, then Ian and take his to his cell and too everyone's too.

I woke up in the night, I saw Mel next to me sleeping next to me. She was cuddling me, which was nice; I haven't felt this safe, until I actually work up. I was sleeping alone. I knew it was an allusion that I forgot the love of my life, the one person who loves me back for who I am not who they want me to be, and that why I have to find her and give her a big kiss.

I raised my head so I could see better, she was getting dressed, putting a Red dress on, with her black heels on. She looks over at me and she seems different. I call her, "Mel comes here."

She turns to look at me, she smiles, then walks over to me and gives me a kiss on the lips, she kisses me back, she feels the back of my head, it had a dint in it when I feel, I put my hands over hers to check if its healed, they'd put a bandage. She kisses me one last time before a man calls for her, the cell opens and a man came in with a gun, I stand but the man says, "ow good you're awake, now get dressed you've got work to do."

I stand and do what man ordered me to do, Melanie follows the man out of the cell, and he has the gun to the back of her head, as she walks slowly. I get changed into a black suit quickly and catch up to Mel so I can hold her hand; we walk together, hand in hand. We sat at a table, the table had niece food. There were ten spots at the table. She sat down on the edge on one side of the table, I sat next to her the guy with the gun also wore a black tux with a red tie like me and he sat next Mel at the edge of the table, he had his gun below the table pointed at Mel. I didn't know what was happening.

Mike came in, he sat at the other end of the table, he graved his glass full of wine and took a sip out of it, he put it down and said, "so glad the madden could join us, we have a special guest today, his an old family member, his my father, the head of the Raths and you give him respect… if you don't Junior over their will shot your little missy and her friends…. You got it?"

She nods to him and gives him a smile; her red lipstick shows her smile more.

"Ow and also, were going out later, you and junior, we need to go hunting." He says then takes another sip of the wine.

All nine of us stand for the head Raths, when he comes in he will always need people to stand, he sits, where junior sat, but he move, because it's now his spot, he graves his drink and takes a sip of it and he looks over at Mel and I and says, "you two are new, well welcome I'm Ted sword, I'm the head of the Rath as my son might of told you this already," he takes another sip out of his drink.

Mick says, "father, this is Jarred and Melanie Howe, Jarred is one of us and Melanie is well his partner and well yeah."

Ted takes another sip of his drink and says, "Do you want some wine, my gorgeous?"

"Um no thanks, I can't have any, "Mel says.

Mick steps in, "father she's a lady, they don't drink wine," he tries to change the subject, "do you like the new place, it's very original?"

"Yes I do, now have you found your two brothers yet?"

"Um no father, they seem to be together, with each other somewhere, but I'm still looking for them," he looks at the clock on the wall and sees its time for them to go, "ow I'm sorry father but we have to go hunting, we will be back soon." He gets up and so does Junior.

"Why don't you all go and give me and this pretty young lady sometime to catch up on some things I need to know about her and her guy and she needs to show me around the place."

Mick nods and they all get up and leave.

Ted got up and walked over to Mel, she just sat in the seat, and he put arm on her shoulder. She felt uncomfortable, she asked him a question, "Where's my little brother and my friends?

He sat next to her and said, "sweetie, I don't know where they are, but since were alone can you show me the cave, Mike told me that you know it better than anyone here including, Jarred."

She gets up and so does he; she goes through the kitchen and shows him around the place.

I head to my room, to get my gun and some stuff I need, we head out in the car to a place. It was a building, in the middle of a bussy street, it had cars everywhere, people walking around, the two cars parked outside the apartment, our guns hidden away in our suits, we walked in pairs, we walked through the house that we owned the place.

I saw five girls' tied up, all of them sitting on the ground, with rope around their bodies, tap around their mouth, mike was with a boy, they just came out of the room, behind all of the girl's tied up. He had one hand on his shoulder; he looked as though I've seen him before, but where?

Mike says, "This is Jammer, his one of us now."

I just stranded in the door way looking at the beautiful girls, tied up.

Junior came over to me and said, "Ow hey, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I say.

He walks out of the with all the guy's except for Jammer and Mike. I followed him, to a house in the street.

Back at the cave's, Mel was showing Ted the cave, they walk into the pool water, she tops when she gets too far from the wall she says, "don't go in, if you do, we don't know where you will go, ow gosh, my uncle told me and Wanda when we first came here," she started to cry.

Ted cuddles her, "I'm sorry about your family and friends, but it had to be done…. Anyway, what do you need done?"

"Excuse me?" she asks Ted.

"This place, it needs more…. Protection, so what does it need?"

She starts to walk out to the East fields and says, "We need to grow some food here, some wheat," she walks to the kitchen and says, "We need a cold system that keeps the food Colden and a fire thing so we can cook some stuff."

Ted graves out a piece of paper and starts to write things down.

"We also need a proper bathroom, like a toilet and sink, we also need doors."

He interrupts Melanie and says, "You write it down and I'll get them for you," he hands her the piece of paper and she starts to write some things she needs in points.

A toilet- toilet paper, soup, toothpaste, mirror, sink, hair stuff, shavers.

The list went on and on. It went into bedrooms

Bedrooms- bed, pillows, mattress, 2 small desks( for the bed), lamps, clocks, wooden bookshelf, a big desk, books, sheets, cloths and shoe's (not just suits, normal cloths)

When finished with the list she gave it too ted, it was three pages, he looks at it confused, "ok then it'll take days even weeks."

"That's fine, just as long as it all comes and the boys will help me with it." He's a very nice man, even though his Rath.

He nods; she goes into the kitchen and sets up dinner.

Weeks have past, Melanie was washing all of the boys cloths in the pool, The boys started to doing the bathroom, putting mirror's up, making a deep hole for the poop to go in, it went so far that it went outside, I was out doing some crops with Jamie, we have more Raths around the place, and only Mel as the girl.

She's getting bigger, the morning sickness has stopped but then her hormones have started.

She had finished cleaning all fifth teen boys' cloths from yesterday. She gets up and slips, the hole cave could hear the slip, me, Jammer/ Jamie and Mike run over to the pool room to help her, she's up on her feet when we run in, I said to her, "Babe are you okay, is it the baby… what's wrong?"

"I'm fine I just slipped, how's the crop going," she smiles then gives me a kiss on the check, I smile.

Mike says, "go and get something to eat, Jammer will help with the cloths," he looks over at Jammer/ Jamie and says, "Follow Mel and go and make her a cuppa."

Jarred kissed me on the lips in front of Mike, to get him stop liking Mel and said, "I will see you at lunch."

She walks off with Jammer to the kitchen, she sits on the Stoll and starts to chop some carrots which were on the bench, she watched Jammer put the cloths on the line as she starts to smile and remembers him as Jamie helping out with the folding.

He looks over at him and says, "What?"

"What?" say Mel

"Why are you staring and smiling at me, it looks creepy, can you stop it please?"

Mel stops and walks over to the fridge and when she opens as the door the baby kicks so hard and she starts to scream, "AHHHHH." She goes down on her two legs tucked under her bump and sits on the ground. She starts to cry, tires start to come down her face, she doesn't remember Jamie in the room, so she tries to get to get up by holing with one hand, the fridge and the other her stomach.

Jamie comes over to help her get up. He then gets a seat for her and he asks, "Do you want Jarred?"

She sits down on the chair and says to him, "no, I'm fine, it's just the baby kicking really hard. I'll just sit for a while and help you, if you want."

She put the cloths out of the basket and onto the table as a sheet. As Jammer/ Jamie puts them on the little line.

He goes out to North field where they're hasn't been anything growing for ages and puts the line out with Mel.

They both go back to the kitchen. They make different sandwiches for everyone, some people like two or three so they make more sandwiches. While making them Jammer/ Jamie asks a question, "so do you like it here? I'm not being judgemental but you can leave whenever you want."

"They are Jarred and my little brother so I can't leave or they will be harm and plus its home." Her miles at him and he smiles at her back.

"Ow okay then, so what's next for you then after making lunch?"

"Well I make the table, then go and make all of the beds, and then I go and have afternoon tea with Jarred, then yeah,"

He finished putting the last piece of bread on the sandwich; he put them in the basket for Mel to give them to everyone, while Jammer/ Jamie got all water and sports water. They went out of the kitchen and gave everyone their lunch.

They came to me last as usual, and me and Mel sat together on a panic table and ate our sandwiches. We had our drinks n cups when done, Mel went off making the beds as I went back to the rooms, it's my free time and I went to work on a surprise with Junior for Mel and the baby.

We started working on the baby's room, the rooms painted blue, the crib is made by Junior and I, and we have now started on the change table.

Junior says, "Close, do you know what it is yet?"

"Um no, man, Mel wants it to be a surprise, but I want a girl and Mel wants a boy."

"So any names?'

"Well we both love Charlie for a boy, and for a girl Ash, their names then for Mel, if a boy it's Will and a girl is Zara. It matters."

"I like Zara for a girl's name and Charlie," he says a piece of wood. "I think it's going to be a boy."

"Well thanks man," I put a piece together.

"She's going to love this room."

"I know she will." We get back to work, at the end of the day the changing table is completed. Junior goes off on guard duty while I stay behind putting the nobs in the shelfs.

I walk out, closing the door behind me, I see Jammer/ Jamie walking with Mike, then see seven other guys walk out of the hospital room, it's a room like an old hospital but smaller, it has all the medicine, needles and now has all the baby stuff needed. We have a doctor work in there, he was a doctor before the hosts came and he useful to us, if where're sick or if Mel is giving birth or something like that, we have some of the host medicine, Junior stole it, but we need useful medicine and a doctor. We all come ones a week; I have to go for a check-up.

I walk in and see Mel lying on the bed, she was awake but crying, I rush over to her, I graved her hand and she felt me, she looked over to me without moving her body just her neck, she wipes her tires from her checks but they keep coming, she can't get up, I help her up, she sits on the edge of the bed, her hands on her eyes, I get her hands from her eyes, she looks at me.

"What's wrong beautiful, what's wrong?"

She opens her mouth but nothing comes out. She's scared, she tries to speak again, but the doctor comes in and says, "Your baby is fine."

I look at her and say, "Why didn't you tell me." I let go of her hand and walk out of the room, in a grumpy way. I go to my room, get dressed in my black suit and start to through everything around, then I start to walk to the car park, Junior finished his guard duty, he isn't wearing his I say to him, "let's go, let's get out of here for a couple of hours."

He nods and we get in the car, I drive, we go out to the town, we walk in with guns ready to fire at a restraint, we walk out with the whole restraint dead including the Chefs, we ate everyone's food off their plates, when finished, we got moving to a store that sold everything, we walked in, we graved everything, food, soup, everything out of the store, so it empty.

It was a tight squeeze but it all got in two cars. We drove off, to home.

We came back it was three in the morning; we started to unload all of the stuff. We got lots of mattresses, foods, nappies for my kid and baby toys.

Mike came in and saw all of the unloaded stuff next to the car, he looked angry, he said too us, "you two go to bed, we will talk tomorrow morning, now bed both of you."

We both walked to our rooms, I walked into my room, undressed myself, I took off my shirt, I turned and saw Mel laying down her eyes open, and she watched me. I took off my pants and got into bed with her, she turned to her side away from me, and I cuddle her and say, "I'm sorry." I kiss her neck; she turned and kisses me on the lips.

She wakes up early, she falls off the bed as she climbs over me, I hear her hit the ground, I awaken, I see Mel on the ground, I get up and help her up, then I help her walk to the bathroom, she sits on the toilet. I start to get dressed, I put my top on. She gets out of the bathroom, she holds the sides of the doors, she looks sick, I say to her, "Babe come and sit down, I'll get you a cuppa." I sit her down on the bed. She lies down on the bed, puts two legs up on the bed; I put the warm blanket on her legs. I go out to the kitchen and get Mel a cup of coffee.

Mike yells at Junior, "how dare you go out in public, with Jarred, you know how torn up he was about Mel," he turns and sees me standing their looking at them, Junior and Mike start to walk away.

I pure some milk in the cup and poor the tea in. I start to make toast with choc spread. I start to walk back with all of the breakfast to our room, when I hear talking, Mel and Mike arguing, "Please don't tell him."

"Why can't I, I own this place," says Mike.

"If I tell him, he will kill my kid." She sees me looking at her and mike.

"So what's wrong?" I say.

They were both looked at me, Mel's mouth opened but couldn't say anything, she ran out the door, she's slower the first time I saw her run. I Mike started to run after her, she ended up in east field; she was kneeling and crying, on the ground. I ran to her. I don't know where Mike went, I knelt beside her, I raped my arms around her, she fell back into my arms and cried, I said, "babe" I wiped a piece of her hair on her face and put it behind her head. "I…. I don't know what's wrong here, it started yesterday, with all of this so, is it the baby, because you know your my girl, and I love you, so what's wrong?"

She stops crying and looks up at my brown eyes, before she could say anything, Mike came in.

"Hey, we need to do something, right now, with the two of you." He came over and gave Mel a lift up, he blind folded us, we walked to our room, there was a white suit on the bed as well as a white dress for Mel, he put them on us, we could feel them, we walked outside. He let our blind folds go and showed us the desert. We showed us where to stand, "Mel you stand here," he graved her hand and pulled her to the edge of the cliff, he then told me, "Jarred come and sand next to her," I stranded next to her I put one hand around her back, I didn't let her fall.

Mike had a camera in his hand and taking shots of us, "move around."

Both of us didn't ask questions, we moved around, I had Mel closer and kissed her on the lips.

The second shot I let her fall but I had her back so she wouldn't fall to the ground.

Third shot, we both smiled.

Our foreheads touched were touching, we were going to kiss.

Mike said, "That's it, that's all we needed today, Mel can you come here and Jared can you take one shot of us,"

I looked at him in a way that I didn't want him to take a picture with my girl, but I said, "Okay," I got the camera off him, he stranded next to Mel and I took the photo.

He came at me, too get the camera, he had Mel's hand to help her off the rocks, he says to her, "We need to go and take more photo's."

I walked in behind them, I got her hand and we hide inside the door, I kissed her and she kissed me back.

Mike says down the hall, "Mel come on, we have to do this."

Mel goes down the hall; she follows him down to the pool. I walked down to the baby's room; I started on the rocking chair. Junior came in to help me, after done; we started to paint the room, blue. We went to go and change in overalls, I saw Mel come back with Mike, they were laughing, they both saw me, Mel comes over and gives me a kiss on the checks,"hey, baby, how was your day?" I asked her.

"It was good, Mike and I had a great day, we went swimming, he took some pictures of me swimming, and you should have come, why didn't you?"

"I had stuff to do, and I have to go," I kissed her on the lips and walked to the nursery.

I opened the door, looked behind me and then closed the door, I saw Junior, up a ladder working on a side of the room, and I reached into my pocket and graved a proposal ring box, "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

He looks to me and says, "No way man," he jumped off the ladder and hugged me, "man about time." He let go and says, "Are you going to help me?"

I grave a paint brush out from the paint bucket and I went to the opposite wall and started to paint it a white.

When the room was finished it looked white enough, junior and I walked out with paint everywhere on our overalls, we walked to the kitchen and got water out of the fridge. I turned and saw Mel sitting at the end of the table. Junior hits the back of my shoulder and says, "Good luck mate." He walks back to the room.

I walk over to Mel, she stares at my eye's, I be and down slowly, on one knee, I get the ring out of my pocket and I said to the most beautiful girl in the world, "will you Melanie Strider, will you marry me?" I put a ring on her finger, I made the ring myself, and I twisted a piece of wire around the band and put a stone on it.

She jumped up and said, "I will, I will." She hugged me.

"So is that a yes?" I say to her.

"Yes, yes, I will say a million yeses," she kisses me on the lips.

"You've got all paint over your pretty yellow dress. You have paint in your hair….. This baby will have a mother and father happily married parents."

"This will be the happiest, day of our lives," she says. "Well let's do it next week, we can arrange everything, I'll get everyone coming."

Mel was in the water socking up, she was singing out loud, everyone in the cave could hear her, she has a lovely voice when she sings, and "I hope you."

I run to see her; she has earphones in her ears.

She sees me standing they're getting undressed, I ask her when taking off my shirt, "what you doing," I get in and cuddle with her.

"Mike got me a Memo," a Memo is a track of cd's that comes in a small box, it had ear phones connected to it, one was in Mel's ear, I put the other in my ear. It was an old song, when the souls didn't come. I took the art phone out and put it on the side and dove down under the water so my Hair was wet, I came back up, and I twisted my head, all the water went to Mel.

She took the earphone out and put the Memo on the side, then started to splash.

I graved her waste and pulled her into me, I kissed her on the lips. I put my hands on her lower back and she put her hands through my hair, I kept felling the baby kick through her stomach as it touched me.

I dove back down and put both hands on her stomach so I can feel my baby kick, I came up. I said, "I love you."

She replied, "I know and I might Love you too," she was being silly.

I tickle her behind the back, he got out, I rapped a towel around her, the baby bump is bigger as she's twenty eight months pregnant. I then rapped a towel around myself, I get died before my beautiful girl, I put my shirt back on, then put my pants on, I then put on one shoe without doing the shoe laces up, I watch Mel put her top on, she's having trouble, I help her slip it over her head, I pull it half way up and fix her bra. She sat on the ground and put her skirt on, then slips her wet undies off and added new undies on, she put one shoe on by herself, I helped her up, and I quickly slipped the other shoe on and held one hand with both of my hands.

We get to our room, she sits on the bed, she put her long brown hair in a high bun, she looks really tired, I lay on the bed, alongside her, she puts her head on my stomach, she falls asleep.

After a while I see Mike walk past, he helps me with her and puts her in bed, puts the blankets over her. I change shirts.

I walk out with Mike, I close the door. Mel wakes up. She comes to the door and follows me down the hall way, she reaches for my right hand, Mike sees the ring on her left hand, we walk in the kitchen, they all sit down, Mel re does her hair into a curly bun. We stand at the other end, everyone looks at us, we say, "we have news, and we want you all too know."

One of the guys interrupts, "yeah we know she's pregnant."

Mike says, "Shut up, and Brag." He stops talking.

I go on, "we have been together for three years, and I love this beautiful lady right here, so I've as asked her to marry me and she said 'yes.'

All of the guys except Brag got up.

Mel had to sit down; I put one hand on her shoulder and said, "Alright?"

"I think I'll go lay down." She walked out of the room.

We all got ready for the ceremony, all of the guys got all of the wedding stuff, tree trunks, for them to sit on, flowerers, a bendy pathway, Mel had got a plain white dress, I had my best man, Jammer and my best friend, Junior. Ted was the only old man, too walk Mel down the ill, we had got another lady in for Mel's place while she's pregnant and getting ready for all of the weeding, all we needed was brides maids and close friends of Mel's.

It's the weeding day; Mel's getting ready with her amazing dress and getting her makeup done by Cara the new girl. I got ready with the boys putting a white top on a black tux over it, I had a black bowtie. I helped Jammer with his tie.

Mike came in and took pictures of the guys all getting ready, we stood together all dressed he took another photo, another of us boys having fun.

He walked to Mel's room, Cara was doing her hair, mike took picture of her doing Mel's hair, Mel saw him taking photos, she gave the camera to Cara and she stood next to him, they took a photo, as I watch the flash go off, I see Ian, Kyle and Wanda walk past my door, I don't think they saw me.

They walk up to Ted; Ted hugs his two boys and says, "Where have you been?"

"Dad we need to talk in private," Kyle says.

Ted pulls his two boys into a room and says, "What is it?"

"Mike tried to kill us, he took Jamie and his bad guy," Ian says this.

"You don't think I know it, I sent him to kill you're ugly girlfriend and Jamie is fine, his here so I don't why you are so down, it's a weeding day." He walks off.

I walk out of the room, to see if Mel is okay, I go veer to our room, that's she's in, I knock, I don't come in and I say, "Babe are you okay, in their?"

She says, "I love you for checking up on me, I do mean that anted yeah I'm fine, the babies fine."

I say through the door, "I love you and this will be the best day of our lives."

A Girl with reddish hair walks up to me, she hugs me and says, "Jarred, ow it's really you, how you and Mel are and how Jamie can is I see him?"

"Who are you?" I forgot that Mel invited her friends, "You must be Mel's friend, and she'd through the doors." I walk off. I see Mike still taking photos of the guest, the guys were in their room. It was time.

I walked down the aisle ready for my love to come down and get married.

Everyone was seated on the tree logs, there was only guy's that were Rath's then two of Mel's guys friends.

Her favourite song came on, the song she was always going to walk down the aisle, 'I'll Be' one of her friends that came and hugged me was her brides maid and only one, Cara sat next to Mike.

She came down with a plain white dress down, the song goes,

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated;  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

she came to me, with Ted by her arm, he gave her a kiss on the check like he was her father giving his little girl away, we faced each other as she got, I had both of her hands in my, I looked into her eyes as she did the same, she had the girl on her side. On my side I had Jammer/ Jamie and Junior.

The weeding went kick, we did our own vows, I started, "the first time I saw Melanie Styder was when I had a knife around her neck, I did not know she was human until I shown a light in her eyes, it was dark, then I kissed her she was so beautiful, we had got really comfy, she asked, 'why didn't I kiss her when I was with her for the first four months,' our second but first real kiss, I will always want you to be with me, when it rained we danced to your favorite song of all time, it was always on the radio, we always danced." I'd finished now its Mel's turn.

"I'd never been in a real relationship with anyone, before Jarred, I've always hoped and that's what you gave me, when my dad had killed himself for me and my brother we'd always thought that we were alone, until I meet Jared, Jamie had a brother/ father that looked after him, and now with the next Howe coming into our lives, I know there's hope and I love him so much, that I would die." She paused for a second and what rushed down her dress and onto the ground, everyone looked at her, "I'm so sorry, but I'm having my baby now."

Everyone's rushing around her, everyone's telling different stuff as we get her to the hospital as fast as we can.

"Someone get towels."

It was annoying, when we got they're I had carried Mel to the bed in the hospital, I looked at her and held her hand, I also told her, "Breathe, Babe Breathe."

She just looked at me, "Not yet, it's just my water, I haven't had any contractions yet, so calm down any way, my babe, we haven't finished yet?"

The priest came in, we both hold hands as he says, "Jared Howe and Melanie Howe I now declare you to be Man and Wife," Jammer was next to us, he had the rings in his pocket, he gave a ring to Mel, she put it on my left ring figure and he then gave me Mel's I put on her figure.

She bad a,'AGG.'

"Is it the baby?" Jammer says.

"NO it's my dame foot, I kicked it on the way here, I'm just kidding, and it's a contraction." She says to him.

The priest says, "You may kiss your wife."

Jared kissed me on the lips.

The doctor came in, he ripped pair of scissors through my dress, and into one of mine tops, it still has paint on it, I hold her hand.

He friends come in, the girl and the two guys, I recognise the guy from that night him and Mel were in the cave. Ian says, "Hey how are you," He asks Mel.

"It's not that bad, I'm glad you came."  
The girl comes and hugs Mel she says, "How come Ian knew before I did?"

"He caught me and Jared touching my baby and that's when he said something about it."

"I'm so proud of you." Ian says to Mel, he gives her a kiss on the forehead.

I stand up and say," Can I have a word with all three of you out side," I turn to Mel and Jamie, "you look after her," I give Mel a kiss on the lips then walk out with the three complete strangers and say, "you have to leave, I don't want complete strangers around Mel at this time, its only family, and you're not family, so can you please leave!" they leave.

I walk back in; I get a chair for Jammer and then one for me to sit on and hold her hand, it's going to be a long day. I lay down on the bed, Mel goes on her side, she leans her head on me and raps her arm around me, every time a contraction came, she squeeze me, Jammer fell asleep, his head leaned on his arms on the bed. I feel asleep is well.

I woke up, I look down and see Mel's asleep is well, I can't move or Mel will wake up. I lay there for another hour; Mike came in to check on us. Mel woke up with a contraction, she squizzed me hard, she griped her teeth.

She raised her head she saw I was awake and she says, "Babe, I don't want to do this, it hurts too much."

I graved her hands, "it's going to be fine, when this gorgeous little baby comes out, so please breath."

She gets up and says, "I don't want it today and Happy birthday," she gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Babe, I love you for remembering, I have something to show you."

She gets up, I also get up I get the wheelchair for her, I pick her up and place her on the wheelchair, I pushed it into the bay's room, Junior was just putting the diagram up above the crib, and I pushed the wheelchair in the room.

She says, "I love it, thank you, both of you."

I come down next to her and give her a kiss on the lips, so does Junior but a kiss on the check for him.

She makes a, "AAGG," it's another contraction.

I run by pushing her back to the hospital, when we got near the bed, I lifted her up to the bed; Jammer was there, he was awake and waiting for us, to come back to him.

She turned to him, "Jammer I need to talk to you about something, you can't tell anyone else, but you're my brother, we were on the run for so long, we found Jared on our way to finding uncle Jeb, I got captured." She reached for his hand, he listened, "I'm the only family member left except for Jared, but we love you Jamie, with all of our hearts," She started to cry.

"Mel, I remember for a while, I know you're my big sister and Jared's like my big brother, I remember everything for a while now."

She kissed his hand, "Good, we need to get out with Wanda, Ian and Kyle. We need to get out... Now."

When she said it, three of Mel's friends came in, I saw one was a host, I got up from my chair, and I got a knife from the side table and put it around her neck.

Mel screamed at me, "No," She let go of Jamie's hand and got up out of bed, one hand on her stomach, "Jared lower the knife."

I lowered the wife, I let the girl go, and she ran over to the boys.

"You have to go, now," Mel said, she was hugging the girl, "Now, just leave."

I left the room, I left them all, she was crying.

I went to the nursery, I started to pack up the stuff, in box's, I got the jeep ready, for us to go, I don't even know why I'm packing, I put it all in the back of the ute, I then go to my room, Junior was sitting on my bed, I walk over to the side of the room, they're was already cardboard boxes out ready, I started to put cloths in, Junior started to help, he got another box and started to put all of the bedside table stuff in, my brush, Mel's brush, her makeup, a light, a candle and a lamp.

Jamie came in, he saw we were packing, he asked, "where are you going?'

"Go and pack, now Jamie." Jared told Jamie and he went to go get two boxes out from the side of the room and walked out of the room with them.

Mike and the others would be at the kitchen, we had to hurry. Junior helped put the two boxes in the back of the Ute. Jamie came with his Box's with one of Mel's friends, he carried one box. He put it near the car and ran to get a big mattress, he came back, quickly, I put it down the bottom of the car, then added the box's over the top in another car.

I said to Junior, "Bro, are you coming with or not?"

He nods his head.

"well go and get your cloths, but not all of them, we don't want to be suspicious, its only supposed to be, Jamie, Mel and I going on our honeymoon, so quick."

I closed the bot of the car and I walked with Jamie, to the kitchen, we saw everyone in the room, Mel's friend followed, I got two water's out of the fridge, a choc bar, I turned to Jamie and said, "Go and get some food for the road."

Mike stranded and said, "Where are you going?"

"On our honey moon and well Mel thought we could need help with the baby, while we are out… ow and don't worry, we have Junior, and he will make sure nothing happened to us."

He Sat Back down and everyone else started to talk again, Jamie got lots of food out of the pantry, lots of empty water bottles, some canned food, some choc bars and lots of baby food is well. He put it all in a bag; he filled the bottles up with water.

I run to the hospital, I grave Mel's hand as she lays on her side in pain, "AAAAHHHH, its now starting to hurt, make it stop," she has tires running down her face.

I say to her in a soft tone, "We will be going soon, then we can be out of here, but now, just," I point at the girl, "you go and get the car ready with Junior, your friends in the other car, start to drive North, we will meet you outside, in…. I don't know, just get out of here, and also get Jamie in with Junior ready."

She nodded and ran out, slowly but quiet.

I got Mel in the wheelchair, both of her hands on her stomach as I lower her slowly, onto the wheelchair, I start to push her out of the hospital, and I stop outside and get some medicine, for her. Then I start push her again, we went past the kitchen, Mike saw me.

"Jared, how's Mel going?'

He hasn't seen Mel yet, I push her into the closet room, I saw Junior, he got Mel off the wheelchair and Carried her to the car, I stayed and talked to Mike, "yeah, it's still a while off, Jamie's in with her, I'm gone… to get some rest."

Mike gets an albourne from the table and says, "Here you go, these are you're I took them at the weeding as well that day, they're good."

"Ow well thanks man, I just need some rest so I'll take them to my room and look at them later." I pattered him on the shoulder, he doesn't watch me, just goes back in as I run to the car park. I hope in the back with Mel, she's lying on a mattress with sheets and pillows.

I lay next to her; she kept having contractions every hour. Jamie sat in the front with Junior.

He stopped outside a super market, the other car stopped behind us; we have been traveling for five hours. Junior, Jamie and I got out of the car and all three got out of the other, "me, Junior and you," I pointed at the girl, "are going in to get food, clothes and stuff we may need, me and Junior are going in as best friends going camping, and you are going in as a girl who just got dumped by her lovely boyfriend. Junior's getting a car so it's Junior and Jamie in one car; Ian, Mel and I are going in this car and girl you're driving with him."

We all stated to go, I got in the front of the car, I leaned over the seat through the window and I kissed Mel, I then said to her, "I love you."

"I love you to, Babe can you get Junior for me, please… it's about Jamie in the car." She says, as she blows me a kiss.

I get junior over to the car; he gets in where I was.

Mel hands him a sheet of paper to him and says, "Get these things, hide them from him and get a thing is well."

"Why?" he asks her.

"It's Jared's birthday, so get him the presents as well as a choc cake, he loves choc cakes." She says. She lies back down. Jamie opens the boot, he gets in, and he sits next to her.

All three of us go in, we grave a big trolley each and we go off, the girl goes and gets teddies, baby stuff, like cloths, nappies, and towel's and baby food. Junior gets the cake, a watch, a portable DVD player and his favourite movie, a box of choc, some shirts and goes and gets himself some baby cloths. I go and get some food, water and soup. We all walk out separate, junior walks out first; he gives the trolley to Kyle and gets a car.

He comes back with a black wangler sport Jeep; he gets out and puts the stuff in the back.

I come out next, I give him the trolley, he puts the stuff in the boot of his car, Jamie gets in the front of the car, the_14 girl walks out with fake tires running from her eyes, she gives the trolley to me and we go and put it in the back around the mattress.

I get in the car.

Junior and Jamie go first, they go out of the parking lot, and then Ian puts his sunnies on, then starts to drive. The girl's car is last to leave, we leave the supermarket.

In the car, I sit behind Mel's head, I spread my legs to her sides, she goes on her back and I grave a pillow for her head, I hold both hands.

We stop again for a toilet break, Mel had to go and plus the boys needed a rest, we got hot food and sandwiches for the road, Mel comes out of the toilet, she has sunglasses on, I pick her up and put her back in the car, we refill the car and we started heading north.

We arrived late in the night, Mel was calm, she has been in labour for thirty eight hours and it's not even close to coming.

We get a hotel, I carry Mel in, Jamie and Junior brought some supplies in, we all got in one room, Mel lay on the bed, I lied next to her to comfort her, Junior had light the cake, we sang happy birthday, I got a lot of presents, from Mel and the others, after we ate cake, it was nice cake.

Mel yawned I said, "Thanks for coming, but Mel wants to sleep."

Jamie stays in the room for Mel, Junior was on Seeker watch, the others went next door to sleep, Mel screamed all night, Junior swapped watch with Ian, he came in, to help me out.

Junior, "Hey man, how is she?" he lies down on the bed on the ground.

"Yeah, not time yet, she's doing fine, she just needs to keep breathing," I say to him, I look at Mel's eyes.

She looks right at me, knees up, "I'm fine, really, you two get some rest," says Mel.

They both close their eyes on the pillow. Mel gets up in the night, she raps herself up in a blanket and goes outside, and she closes the door, quietly. She sits on the ground with Ian, she raps a bit of blanket around his shoulder, and she leans her head on his should, then fall asleep. Ian watches the road.

I woke, and saw no Mel, I jumped up, Jamie was making some food, I say to him, "Where's Mel?"

"Ow she'd gone for a walk, last night."

"Jamie, how could you let her leave she's in Labour, how could you let her out of your sight."

She walks through the door, she'd rapped in a blanket, and I ran over to her and said, "Where have you been? I woke up, and you were gone."

"I'm fine, I just had to get some air, okay, gosh just stop over reacting, you sound like," she stops because of a contraction; she sits on the bed and push's, "AAAAAAGGGG, its hurting."

Jamie runs over, I say to Jamie, "help me," we push her back on the bed.

She starts to scream, "It coming," she graves mine and Jamie.

Ian runs in, "is it the baby?"

She says, "Yes, now come and help or get out."

He runs over he lifts the blanket up from her legs and says, "I see a head." He looks up at her and says, "You're going to have to have a big push."

I say to her, "Babe, one big push, me and Jamie are right here with you, so if you have to push do it now."

She pushed and let out a scream.

Junior came running in with Kyle and the girl and says, "They're here, we need to go…. Now."

"We can't move her," I say.

"well we have to move now, Jamie go and get all of the stuff, Ian you keep looking at it, Mel if it hurts, then don't scream, Jared you lift her and make it quietly down the stairs, I will make sure they don't touch you."

We all move fast, Jamie runs fast to get the food, the girl and Kyle help out with Mel moving, Junior opens the door, Kyle gets my glasses from the side table and puts them on Mel, to protect her from the seekers as well as the sun. We walk out as soon as we do, seekers approach us.

Wanda stepped in front of us and says, "a crazy night, well we must go, our friend here, wants to go home."

We all walk past them and quickly got in the car, I put Mel in the back, Junior got in the front, he was driving, Jamie I helped Mel with Ian, she screamed her head off.

The blood was all over the baby, Ian had it with two hands, and said, "Congrats it's a boy."

Mel was so relieved, she lay back on the side of the car, Ian raped the bay up in a towel and handed him to me, he said, "Daddy do you want to cut the cord."

I nodded, I gave our beautiful son to his mummy, and I got pair of scissors and cut the cord, then tie a small knot.

I cuddled Mel, and say, "I love you. "I kiss her on the lips. "So what should we name him?"

"How about Jace, it goes with the J theme in this family, do you like that name?"

"I love the name," she says with a kiss on the forehead.

We get to a main street, everyone was walking, I saw a real-estate shop, I knew we had to get out and look for a house, I say to Junior who's driving, "mate, lets pull over and get some food."

The car goes over to the side of the road to a parking space, we all got out, including Mel and Jace, Mel covers Jace up in a blanket and she wears sunglasses to blend in with the group of people around us. I put my sunglasses on is well, I hold her hand; I had got Jace of her. Junior and Jamie got out.

I say to them, "I'll go and find someone to help us with a quiet place and you go and get some food, I'll meet you back here, in an hour or so," I let go of Mel's hand and handed her Jace and told them, "No one get caught."

They all smiled, I got the pram out of the back of the other car, Ian parked behind us, I put Jace in and I walked off.

I followed a tall chubby man down a street, he kept looking back I caught up with him and said, "Hey, mate, um can you help me, I'm looking for Murs street? Do you know where I can find it?"

"Yeah mate, I will show you," he stopped and showed me a hand, I shook it.

We walked into a gully way, I had no idea where we were going, he stopped in the middle of a lone street and said, "I'm Musken, light, and you?"

"I'm Mars," that's a fake name.

He went over to the side and graved steel, he swinged it at me and said, "You're not around here are you?" he swung again and mist.

"No I'm not, but if you swing one more time, I'm going to have to…"

"What kill me, you're not like us, now take off your sunglasses and show us your eyes."

I took of my sunnies and showed him my eyes they were the same colour as his, I was a host. I took out my gun from the back of my pants and I squizzed the gun and 'BANG' the bullet went out, it flew into his left shoulder. He fell straight away. I took his wallet, it has his ID, and it has 'Musk' on it.

I say to me, "he was telling the truth." I then graved him and carried him to a bin, I through him in it.

I walked back to car, I saw Mel leaning on the car and pushing and pulling the stroller it didn't leave her figure tips. She saw me, and she waved to me, I waved back. I was standing next to her.

She said, "let's go, Junior found a place to sit and eat," she started to push the stroller along the road, we went past lots of Café' and lots of restraints, plus toyshops, we went in them, to get Jace, some toys.

We kept walking until we saw the park, it was packed, with kids all different ages and all tables were taken, we saw Wanda and Ian on the ground, they were eating, we sat near them, and we let Jace out, for them to hold.

Mel said to me, "I would like to introduce, Wanda and Ian, Wanda was inside me, when I came to the cave. I know you don't remember her, but babe please try."

Jamie ran over to us, he says, "come and push me on the swings, Mel… Please."

Mel got up, she still wore my shirt, but with black leggings, she ran with him. I told him, "hey Jamie doesn't rush, she's not…."

"I'm fine, and you know it," she ran and gave me a kiss on the lips, "come on Jamie lets go and after you it's my turn," she runs to the swing. I watch her.

I sit with Ian, Kyle and Wanda, they all have a sandwich, and Ian has a coffee.

I look at Mel and Jamie and say, "Can you look after him, and I'll be back." I run over to Mel and sit on the swing next to her and I say, "Push me, too… please." She pushes me too, Junior has the camera, he takes photos of me, Mel and Jamie on the swings Jamie pushing Mel and I on the swing, then with Jace, Jamie got him off the two of Ian. We were laughing.

It got late; we were the only people on the playground. All of us on the play set, as if we were little again. Kyle was on the monkey bars, Wanda and Mel with Jace on the sea sore, Ian and Junior was on the twisty. I was swinging on the swing; I looked at my watch and saw the time.

I said to the others, "Guys its dark, we have to go, it's late." I get off the swing, I walk over to Mel and Jace, I get him off her, I grave her hand and we start to walk to the car, everyone follows us to the car. When at the car, I let Mel get in with Jace and say, "I think we should go to a hotel then I will find a house in the morning." I got Jace off Wanda, and had Mel's hand we walked back to the car.

It was Jamie and Junior driving the way, we followed and then Wanda, Ian and Kyle. We drove for three hours; we stopped at an outer hotel, not on the highway. I walked up to the reception office, with Wanda. We walked like me and Mel does, close together, hand in hand and we smiled at each other. A mans at the counter said, "welcome."

Wanda said, "thank you, we need rooms for six."

"Yes, so that's a family room or two separate rooms?" the man said.

"We will get one," Wanda said.

"Okay," he gets the key on the wall behind him and gave it to us and says, "room twenty nine and thirty. They're the same just have two doors.

We walk out, I let go of Wanda and run, to help Mel, out of the car, Junior had Jace and Jamie, I had Mel in sunnies even though it wasn't sunny, Kyle had he bags, Wanda and Ian just walked up the stairs, she opened the door, it was a big place.

I walked to the bathroom, I put Mel in the bath tub, I started the shower, I felt it for her, it was warm, I helped her get undressed pulling up her shirt, I saw her bra.

She said, "Don't look!"

"How am I supposed to get you in the shower?"

"I can manage," she says to me, she flicked her hand.

I walked out and saw the seats were plastic, I graved one and brought in for Mel, she was almost naked, she saw me walk in and she hid behind the bar of the bath tub, I said to her, "Do you want help, my beautiful?"

"Okay, yes please," she says to me.

I go and put the chair in the shower space, then walk to her, pick her up and carry her to shower, naked. She sat on car. I lift up my shirt, so it doesn't get wet, I helped her bathe, she had all blood on my shirt, she had some of her undies is well and down her legs, I washed her legs. I came out of the shower, I washed my hands at the sink, I saw hair products, in a nice ribbon, and I got them out.

Mel says, "Thanks, beautiful."

"No thank you, now wet your hair," I say to her.

She puts her long hair under water, I start to put the product in, when I notice me conditioner in first, and I stopped and then did it properly. Her hair was fetched, I turned the shower off, and I rapped her with a towel and got another towel for her hair.

I took my pants off, kept my box's on and went in; my whole body was covered in warm water. I got out quick, I put my shirt on. Mel had her PJ's on, I picked her up and carried her to the lounge. Junior went in, to have a shower, Jamie was playing with Jace. He was in love with Jace, his nephew, I lay next to them, Mel watched.

Junior came out of the bathroom, he had all of his cloths for the next day on, and he was on watch, for half of night then me.

I looked up at Mel, she was extremely tired, I could see her eyes kept closing, then opening, really fast, I got up and took her to a bed room, it has Wanda and Ian, doing it, I opened the door and as soon as I saw them I closed the door, I went next door. Kyle was asleep, cuddling a pillow, I closed the door. The last room, better not have anyone in it. I opened the door, I saw a big bed and a small bed on the ground, I put Mel on the bed, I lied next to her, and I watched her sleep. She had fallen asleep; I got up and walked outside, too see Jamie.

I tell him, "Jamie go to bed, its late, I'll look after him," I picked up Jace and walked Jamie to my room, he was on the ground, but he got in with Mel, he slept next to her. I got a chair out of the corner, I cradled Jace to sleep, he was asleep, and I fell asleep.

It was two in the morning, it was time to swap duties, and Junior came in to wake me.

"Hey, Jarred," he shock me again, "Its time, for your duty." I got up, with Jace. I went outside, sat on the chair, next to the door and watched the cars go past. The sun was coming up, Jace was still asleep in my arms, I watched cars go past, some stoped for the hotel.

I heard a scream and knew it was Mel's, I ran inside with Jake in my arms, she was confused, I gave Jace to Junior as he was lying on the bed, on the ground, I sat next to her and said, "everything's going to be alright, my baby."

She put her head on my shoulder and started to cry.

When she came up she said, "I had a nightmare, please, make it stop." She buried her face into my chest.

I brushed her hair off her face.

Wanda came running in and said, "everything alright? What's wrong?" Kyle and Ian came and stranded behind her.

"It's fine, she just needs some of her pills to let her sleep easier, and would you get them, Wanda?"

She left the room and came back with a bottle of trays, Wanda stole them off someone. She gave me the bottle; I took two out and gave them to Mel. Her head came out of my chest, she had the two tablets in her hands and she put them in her mouth, I got a glass of water, for her too swallow. They went down.

I sat next to her, she fell asleep on me. Jamie was asleep on the other side of me.

It was eleven o'clock in the morning, we had had to leave, we got our stuff, stole the pillows and sheets.

I changed Jace's nappy and feed him before we left.

Jamie had Jace, Ian and Wanda had the bags and the stolen stuff from the hotel, Junior and Kyle helped Mel get down.

A man stand at the car, he had sunglass on and had a smile on his face, when Junior and Kyle helped Mel, she ran straight to him, she hugged him.

They were all confused. I walked out of the hotel and ran down the stairs to see her.

She said to Charlie, "ow my gosh, Corey Stryder what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, so how are you?"

"I'm good I'm here with my friends and my family and you?" she says to him, she let go of him.

"Ow I'm here on a food delay."

"So where are the twins?"

He didn't answer her and she said again, "They're not one of them are they?"

"No of course not, they're with dad….. Mel why are you with them?" he says and points at Wanda, Junior and I.

"they're not the enemy here," she said then turned to us, "guys come and meet a friend of mine, this is Corey," she turned back to him and said, "Corey this is Wanda the host, she's nice, her boyfriend Ian and his brother Kyle. Then you already meet Jamie, he has turned into one of them but he's not really, that's like Junior and Jarred and Jarred is my husband and we have a two day year old son, Jace."

"Wow, so you're married?"

"Yeah, well you took off with the twins and I thought you were dead," she started getting angry and so did he.

"You left your own children and your fiancé… to be with another guy."

I said to them, "you were engaged?" I started to get angry; I even walked over to the car and drove off.

Mel ran after the car, yelling, "Stop, please stop."

I stopped the car in the middle of the road, I got out and ran back over to Mel's ex fiancé and punched him in the nose, I looked over to Junior and said, "are we going, or not?" I got in the car with Jamie. Junior carried the man into the car and Mel sat in the front and the others got in the other car, we started to drive away.

I asked Jamie, "So Jamie did you know about this?"

"Yes, but they had broken off their engagment five times before that and Mel didn't want to see him anymore and so we ran with my dad of course."

"So this guy is he or was rich?"

"No, but Mel was popular and…" he wasn't telling me the whole story.

"Jamie what was it, you can tell me we are bros for life." I looked over at him then back onto the road.

"okay, she was seeing Charlie, I hated him so much, he thought he was so cool and he was on the football team, Mel was a cheerleader a head cheerleader, until…" he stopped again.

"Jamie its fine, you don't have to tell me," I say and I keep an eye on the road.

After a while of driving, we stopped for a break, I went to go and ask Mel for the whole story.

She says, "When I was fifteen, I was a cheerleader, I was dating the captain of the football team and I was important to Jamie, but then I got pregnant, it was a one time. He proposed when I told him this, I quite the cheerleading team. A month until the babies were due he broke the engagement off. I went to stay with my dad, for a while, the day the babies were due, we had got back together, and I had twins. It was hard. I never went back to school; I stayed at home with the two twins, one called Riley and the other Charlie…. Ow I'm so sorry."

I walked away. I couldn't hear any more, she was even crying, "Why didn't you tell, me? I would of understand, but you told me now." I was so mad at her.

She went on with the story, "third time round, Charlie started to hit Jamie, he would stick up for his older sister." She stopped, the tires from her face had stopped is well, "the day of the invasion, I found out about Corey and Jamie, I had to run, so I left the twins behind and we ran for dad's house…. I promise that was the last time I ever saw him."

I hugged her, she was weak, and she was leaning on me. I pushed her back to the seat of the car, I say to her, "We never talk about the past."

"No we don't, but we…. I don't think the past is… ow how do I say this?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." I say. I give her a smile and she smiles back.

"I love you, with my whole heart."

"Me too, now do you need to go to the toilet, I'll look after him." Corey's in the back, unconscious.

She nodded, Kyle came over to help her, go in the trees. I watched her.

Junior comes over, both hands in his pockets, he asks, "Man, can I have a chat?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well I need someone else to drive I'm too tired and we should go, right now," Junior says, he gets in the car.

I gather everyone up and say, "We need to go, so I'll drive Mel and Jace, Jamie and Junior. The boys will drive the two Ute with the Corey guy, you follow us. And if he wakes up, hit him." I was serious.

They all got in the three cars, Junior was in the back, with Mel and Jace was in a booster seat, I drove. We were in the Jeep.

Wanda was driving with Kyle. Ian was with Corey.

We had driven for five hours. I woke up next to Mel in the car, Jace was crying, Mel kept turning around with a bottle, how was Mel driving? I help Mel by graving the bottle and trying not to wake the other two. Jace settled with a passeriform in his mouth, he fell back asleep.

Mel was wide awake, she had a drink in between her legs; I say to her, "Hello they're babe, how long have I been out?" I say, and then give her a kiss on the check; I yawn and rape my arm around the back of the seat.

"Just for three hours, we stopped for a drink break; I got you a lemon drink."

"Thanks," I smiled, I helped her with the stirring, and she got annoyed at me when I did that. I got my drink from the plastic bag from under my legs, it was an energy drink, and it's my favourite. We kept driving, I looked back to see the others were still following, they were two green Ute.

She says, "His awake."

I turn to see Jace, but he was asleep.

She giggled and said, "Corey, Wanda told me two hours ago," she took a sip of her drink, "his showing us where to go, he told me two hours ago when we stopped but you were asleep.

"Why," I ask her.

"Because his family is still humans and they have this town full of humans and they can help us." She looks at me and changes the subject, "Babe, can you get me my tablets please."

I go in the glove draw, I found them, and I shake it and say in an angry voice. "It was full this morning."

"Don't get angry at me, it hurts okay, you try and get pregnant, then be in labour for three days straight. So I need them, so get me two."

I got her some tablets, she took them, had a sip of her drink.

She said, "go to sleep, you're going to need it, it's going to be a long ride," she got my hand and kissed it. I leaned my head on the window and fell asleep.

The car stopped, I woke up, and I turned and saw Kyle was driving, I looked to the back and saw Jace and Mel weren't in the car.

I asked Kyle, "Where are we?"

"We are here at Corey's father's place," says Kyle

I looked out and see a gate no houses around the house, they're a line of two cars in front of us.

I see Mel and Jace outwit Corey, talking to a guy.

Kyle says, "Were not allowed to go out, just yet, we got to stay in the car because, you're a Raths and they're humans, but they don't know that you're a Rath they think you're human like me." He says, he takes off his sunglasses and waves at the man.

Outside the car, Mel was with Jace and Corey with Corey's father. Mel is caring Jace.

"Ow my, it really is you Melanie, how are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good and great that your son was out and saw me, or I wouldn't have seen him."

"Ow my son does that, now do you want to come in with your friends? We just have a new house ready for you." He opens the gate.

Mel waves to Ian who is driving the first car; he goes in the gates, then it me and Kyle. Mel gets in with Corey and his father.

It's amazing, the place is hidden from everything, the road isn't straight but it is a long way from the gate, we travel about half an hour in the car, we stop at a small house.

Kyle tells me, "put on the sunnies, now."

I put them on, I get out of the car, I push my hair back off my face, and walk toward Mel, the others followed me. Mel said to Corey's father, "Everyone, this is Mr Nicolas Stryder. Nic this is everyone," she started at Kyle, "This is Kyle, his best friend's boyfriend's brother." Next is Wanda, "This is Wanda, she is my best friend." Then to Ian, "this is Ian, his Kyle's younger brother as well as Wanda's girlfriend." She then went to Jamie, "Nic, this is Jamie, my younger brother." She then comes to Junior, "this junior his husband's best friend." She turned to me she held by hand, "this is my husband, Jace Howe and our kid Jace."

He says, "Hello nice to meet you all, now Mel let's take a walk, while your friends get settled in, to," he pointed at a large house in the far corner, "over there and they need to sign something about them staying here."

I let go of her hand and got Jace of her, she walked with Nic and Corey.

Jamie smiled at me and says, "He is such a…. Dick, I've meet him so many times and he keeps thinking my name is Jackson," we both laugh.

We all get in the car and drive to the house, I open the doors, and it's empty. First we walk straight and the TV room was straight through the room, it has Lounges and a big TV, they're three door's to rooms, they were big rooms but not that big, so Wanda and Ian shared a room, it was the biggest one, then the next one was Juniors. And the smallest one was Kyle's. They all ran to the car and got they're stuff, we turned a corner, Jamie and I, we walked up stair and they're two big bedrooms. We walked in and saw it was the same room, just divided into two; there was a bathroom between them. We were talking to each other. Outside our room there was a view, it was the water

Mel walked in with Corey, Wanda and Ian were getting stuff out of the car, bags and things.

I ran down stirs while Jamie was upstairs with Jace, I kissed her on the lips in front of Corey, then went out to get the bags, I came in with four bags and walked upstairs, put them just in the room.

Corey yelled, "Everyone down here please." Everyone came down, Corey stand in the door way of the house and say to the house hold of people, "We have something you have to sign and it's not going to be pleasant." He put a piece of paper and a pen on the ground, then left.

Everyone took off they're sunglasses, I grave the note and read it out, _"hello all,_

_This note is for the safety of our community and for the human race, please see me if they're any problems with this._

_This town is responsible and we are safe. The community has some rules._

_Rue one- no Hosts in this community, if so they will be killed._

_Rule two- all will help around the community_

_Rule three- any conflict, may be kicked out and never come again_

_Rule four- only certain people may leave the community._

_This is a safe place to live so please sign …"_

_Mel goes outside too see, Nic._

I quickly put my sunglass on and go after her.

She's fast but not that fast, can beat her, she was about to tell Nic everything, but I stopped her.

She still says, Nic I need to talk to you."

He turns and sees her and says, "Yes my child what is it, is it the house or the form?"

'It's the form, so what if I know some of the Hosts and they have changed sides?"

"Ow well, if that's the case, still no, they will destroy this place."

I get Mel by the hand and we turn back to the house, we help the others with unpacking, the cars. Kyle, Junior and I take the cots and mattress out of the cars, I move them upstairs, for Mel and I and then Jamie, the cot was hard, Junior helped out. It was getting dark and everyone was tied from driving all day, they all crashed on the mattress on the ground.

A couple of months later

I was out, with the some of the raid. I haven't seen Mel and Jace in a month, I miss them so much.

It's nearly Christmas, the place all done up, the trees up, presents wrapped; the house is full of Christmas decorations. She walks outside, looks at the beach, then down into the pool and sees Wanda, Ian and Kyle down in the pool area. She misses him so much.

She walks down to the others down near the pool, she has her towel. She lays it down on the baking chair and then lies on tops of it, she reads her book.

Wanda came out of the water and says, "Come on in, the waters beautiful."

Mel says back, "I'm fine, you go back in."

"Are you sure," says Ian, "He'll be back here and safely."

"How do you know that, remember the last time, I nearly lost him." She got up from the chair and ran down to the beach, she ran along the water.

When she got out of their sights, she saw Corey with the twins, she smiled at them.

Corey said, "Hey."

She said it back, "Hey," she picked up Riley, she's walking now. She kisses her on the checks and carries her next to her father and her brother.

"So how you doing," He said.

"Fine, I just can't let the fact that Jared's out there with Junior for a month, I miss him so much."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," he smiles at her, "so I'm fine, with the twins, dad's still trying to get me out of the place, but I just can't leave them on their own for Christmas."

"How about I look after them, you know my first Christmas as a family, with the boys and Wanda."

"Yeah, that will be great, thanks, how long for?"

"About four months, dad wants me to find more humans, out there in the world," he says.

"Wow, that's long, we will miss you heaps, so go pack," he hands me Charlie and goes runs back to his place.

She lets Riley go, but has her hand and in the other hand she's holding Charlie. She starts to turn back to her house.

We just have two supermarkets left, Junior and I are the only ones that go inside, and we take our sunglasses with us. We grave a trolley each, go off in different direction and get as much food as we can, without being caught, its s easy now. We go to the registers; a man comes up to us and says, "That's a lot of food, for the you."

"Yeah, it's for Christmas, it's the first time for me and I want it to be special," we say that to every store, we go to. We then put everything in the car and two others go in and do the same, after all of this, the car with the load goes back to the community, then comes back in the morning.

It's getting late, so we go into a hotel, I go and get the rooms. It's me and Junior, were always sharing a room, together. Were always staying up late and talk about our days like were girls, we also watch movies all night, but the morning after is the worst, because we have our own car shared between us and one of us has to drive, while the other sleeps.

Its morning and I know that tonight I'll see my lovely wife and my beautiful boy. We have a new car, like every other morning, the guys steal a car each day, we all split up today for a security reason. That means the car has to be full. I drive for the first bite of it, it isn't that bad, and I feel asleep during half of the movie last night. We drive to an electronic shop.

We both walk in; get a TV a stereo, a toaster, and kettle and other electronic stuff, even an old game boy and games to go with it. We put it in the car, next to the store, there's a baby store, I run in to get some clothes, toys and some essories, put them in a trolley, Junior meets me in there, he graves a trolley is well, he gets lots of nappies, baby food and a toy for Jace, we walk out with another two trollies full of stuff. I open the boot and find the boots half full, I say to Junior, "dude, lets get more stuff, because Harry said we need to full up on the car."

He noded.

A couple of houses along was a store for everything,we knew we just needed cloths. So we did the same thing, we grave a trolly each, and start to fill the trolley, I go and grave Mel some undies and stuff for her, I then go and get myself some cloths, when walking along I see a ball for Jace and Charlie, I then grave a dolly for Riley. We meet up at the front of the store, Juniors trolley full of mens clothing and mine was full of girls and children toys. We ran to the car and started to unload the trolleys stuff into the boot of the car.

We got in and started to drive back to the community.

She was playing with the twins and Jace, on the ground in the bedroom, with blocks and coloured plastic balls. Jamie helped her with them.

Wanda came up with Ian from there room, they look so happy, Wanda started, "Mel and Jamie and Babies we have some news," she says with a smile.

"Wanda's pregnate," Ian say to them.

Mel got up in discuss and runs down the stairs, she runs out the door and over to Nic's place, she knocks on the door, no one answers, she tries again, Corey answers, he lets Mel in, she goes and cries on his shoulder.

He closes the door. He then asks her, "Whats up my caterpillar?"

She lifts her head from his sholder and say, "Well I have no one to tell this to except my ex husband, but I think I'm pregnate again."

He is shocked and said, "Does Jared know?'"

"No, he isn't here, I just don't want any kids, for now, I want abig family, but just a couple of years a part, not months."

He goes and gets his suitcase from the stairs and says, "I don't have to go!"

"yes, you do. I'll be fine, I have Jamie and the others, pus Jared will be back and I'll tell him."

"okay then, so nice talking to you," he kisses her on the forehead and says, "I'll be back and then we can talk about it." He leaves the house with Mel.

She hugs him for the last time before he leaves.

She leans her head back on the door, she looks over to the house to see everyone look at her, she ignores them and goes for a run.

Its dark, we were the last at the gates, Nic lets us in, he saw th car full of stuff and says, "you can have the last of your surplies, you did risk your life for them." He opened the gates, we drove really quietly, for the last half an hour I was surprised to see how this place has changed, they got more houses and more humans in, Junior was driving, he found the house perfectly.

I opened the door and ran inside to see my wife. I opened the door and saw everyone except my beautiful family at the dinner table, they're were triers on Wanda's face, she wiped them and hugged me and said, "well come back."

I asked her, 'Where's Mel, is she okay?"

"yeah she is, she'd just lost Corey an hour ago, she's upstairs with the kids," says Ian, he put his hand on my sholder.

I ran up the stairs and saw Mel asleep, she had Jamie and the kids around her asleep is well. I ran back down and helped Junior with the surplies, with Ian and Kyle. Wanda just sat at the table. She looked up at us everytime we walked through the door with the surplies. Once everything was in, we started to put stuff away. the last of the stuff, was for Mel and the kids. I walked up with it in box's. I opened the door and saw Mel was awake, she saw me, she jumped up, I put the box's down on the ground and she kissed me and hugged me.

She says, "babe, I missed you so much."

"I'm sorry about Corey, I know you were friends."She just hugged me, I said to her, "Mel I'm gone to bed, I'm tired, I'll go in Jamie's bed, you can is well," she followed me into his room, he has a small be, but we fit.

She cried all night on the shoulder.

43


End file.
